You Belong With Me
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: Edward and Bella have been bust friends since diaper days. Edward is Mr. Popular who has a GF. Bella wants him. Based on the song You belong with me by Taylor swift. One SHot!


You Belong With Me

**Hey Guys. This is just One-shot story told in Bella's POV. Based off the song 'You Belong with Me' By Taylor Swift. 'Kay let the reading begin**

See, me and Edward has just gotten together after what seems like forever, I love him with all my heart. But, I can't seem to forget what I was like before him. See this was my life story before Edward…

*Flashback*

Love. The one emotion I have but can't share with anyone. I love Edward Cullen, my best friend-but he has a girlfriend. Let me tell you my life story…

"Tanya, I didn't mean what I said…Baby! It was a joke!.. My kind of humor… Tanya…Darling… I will make it up to you… Okay…Bye" He hung up. Typical Tanya, she was going off about something that Edward said. It was a damn joke! She doesn't get Edward's humor like I do.

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. Classical. She will never get his story like I do. He tells me literally everything! We have been best friends since our diaper days! I wonder why he can't see we were perfect for each other!

Sure I may not be as pretty, but I have more personality in my left pinky than she has in her entire body! Edward doesn't seem to understand...

Cause she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers- dreaming about the day when Edward wakes up and finds that what he is looking for has been here the whole time.

If only he could see that I'm the one who understands you, I've been here all along, so why can't he see that he belongs with me. He belongs with me… We are so right for each other that it isn't even funny… not that it ever was funny.

I was walking the streets with him and his worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. We were laughing on a park bench and I was thinking to myself "Hey isn't this easy"?

Edward has a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since Tanya brought him down. He says "he's fine" but I know him better than that…

What are you doing with a girl like that?

I bet its only because:

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers and she is cheer captain and I am on the bleachers!

High school is so territorial! You have the popular people, which are mostly composed of the football team and cheer squad. Then you have the moderately popular group which is generally the other sport teams and the cheerleader wanna-be's. Then you have the outskirts of the popular category but still popular. Those are the people who don't give a flying pancake about popularity. There are the people who are friends with popular and non-popular. Then there is what the snobby popular people refer to as 'nerds'. Those are chess club, Goths, overly smart people and social outcasts. I think I am considered the popular outcasts because I am dragged into the popular table by Edward daily cause he is my best friend and all but I truly belong to the 'nerds' table. You see at this school there is a tradition when football's star quarterback and the head cheerleader are together, so I am not sure if Edward goes out with Tanya for traditions or he really likes her.

But still: I will always be in the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when he wakes up and see that what he is looking for has been here the whole time!

If only he could see that I'm the one who understands him, been here all along so why can't you see: you belong with me.

I've been waiting at his backdoor all this time how could he not know that he belongs with me!

Edward Cullen belongs with me.

Edward Cullen belongs with me.

I chant to myself knowing if I don't believe my life would be down the drain…

Yet I remember him driving to my house in the middle of the night. My house, not Tanya's!

I am the one who makes him laugh when he knows he is about to cry.

I know his favorite songs-Clair de Lune and In the End but Linkin' Park.

He calls me in the middle of the night to tell me about his dreams.

I know that when he grows up he wants to be a journalist or a doctor.

I think I know where he belongs and I think I know it's with me.

I know he is with Tanya yet I can't keep myself from wondering

Why can't he see that I am the one who understands him? I have been here all along so why can't he see that he belongs with me?

I've been standing be him. I've had been waiting at his backdoor all this time how could he not know that he belongs with me?

He belongs with me. Has he ever thought just maybe that he belongs with me?

Our love is like a song… but he won't sing along.

*Flashback ended*

So yeah. That was life before Edward…. Life is better now. Even Tanya found her Mr. Right. Life is great!

Edward belongs with me… now he could see!

'**Kay guys… watcha think? Like it hate it? Thanks for reading and REVIEW~ like always ;-) **

XoXo Susan(xtwilightluverx)


End file.
